


Draco Malfoy versus Tailoring

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Draco, But he can't accept the fact, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Denial, Loving Harry, M/M, Madam Malkins, Tailoring, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco isn't enjoying this trip to Madam Malkins whatsoever.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Kudos: 38





	Draco Malfoy versus Tailoring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. This story doesn't fit in with the general storyline of this series but the prompt called for _denial of weight gain._ I hope you still enjoy it.

Draco wasn’t enjoying this trip to Madam Malkins whatsoever. 

The daft witch was being utterly absurd. 

First, there’d been Merlin’s own fuss when she’d taken his measurements. Madam Malkin had needed to _Accio_ a special tape measure! Worse, now the barmy creature was talking all manner of nonsense about extra-large waistbands, elastication spells and materials that ‘flattered the larger wizard!’ 

It was _quite_ ridiculous. Draco had been a size medium forever! 

Harry watched the proceedings. Perhaps, that evening, he ought to have a little conversation with Draco. There was absolutely no reason to deny a body so blissful as his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
